


Train Me

by Wribo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Pokephilia, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wribo/pseuds/Wribo
Summary: Guzma and Golisopod have a nice day of training and return home. While Guzma's sleeping, Golisopod has other ideas.





	

“Alright, from the top!” Guzma pointed to the already cracking boulder and Golisopod screeched in delight, “Rock Smash!” The giant isopod threw itself at the rock and, this time, crushed it with its massive claw. Guzma gave an overjoyed exclamation and ran up to the Pokemon, hugging it.

“That’s the good stuff right there, buddy boy! Keep that up and we’ll be top dogs in Alola in no time!” Golisopod chirped happily, its smaller arms wrapping around Guzma’s waist to return the hug. The trainer laughed and gave a thumbs-up to Hala who was standing at the overpass spectating their training. 

“Alright, enough mushy stuff, let’s get home.” He pulled out his friend’s Pokeball and a red beam of light encompassed the water bug before it was pulled inside the capsule.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

That night as Guzma slept, his pants upon the floor shook ever so slightly. A single yellow and black ball rolled out from under them and Golisopod freed itself in a flash of light. It looked over its trainer, spread out across his bed in only his boxers. It chirped a few times before slouching low and bringing its face close to Guzma’s and tapping him gently on the nose. A snore erupted from the exhausted former Team Skull boss which only brought another tap to his shoulder.

“Gya! Wh-What is it? I’m up!” Guzma jumped up with a start, his face colliding with Golisopod’s and bringing a low groan from the bug. “Ow, ow, heyy!! What’s the big idea, dude?!” The isopod chattered a bit, backing up. It then lifted its front armor plating, a large, purple and snake-like erection protruding underneath.

“Ugh, this again?” Ever since he had started back with his training with Hala this had been happening. Guzma would leave the Pokemon at the Paniola Ranch every so often, but it didn’t seem to… adjust well with others. So, in secret, he’d taken it upon himself to satisfy Golisopod’s urges. As he brought his bony fingers around the engorged behemoth of a cock, he lazily and sleepily began stroking it back and forth. The bug made a purring like sound and rested the bottom of its head atop Guzma’s.

After a few minutes of this, Guzma began to speed up his wrist motions and was fully awake. Aggravated that he was still doing this, he began using both hands. Golisopod, however, seemed to have other intentions tonight. Grabbing the white haired man by his shoulders with its massive claws it easily flipped him onto his stomach.

“G-Golisopod, wh-what are y-,” Guzma stopped and looked back in horror as the massive insect ripped his boxers from him, exposing his toned ass. He shook and squirmed as much as he could, letting out a high-pitched yell as he felt the slimy, purple member press against his virgin hole.

“N-No! Please, man, th-that ain’t how this woOOOOORKS! SHIT!” The bug, ignoring its trainer’s pleas, inserted itself into him slowly and asserted its dominance well, its massive claws pinning down his arms and the smaller arms wrapping around his waist. There wasn’t any stopping it now, this was like being trapped in a cage. A bit of blood dripped to the sheets as the full length was inserted.

Golisopod pulled itself out of him slowly, and, with a chitter in his ear, began to thrust into him quickly bringing yells that eventually transformed into moans. Guzma definitely wasn’t enjoying it (yes, he was), but there was nothing he could do (yes, there was). In a few moments, both came together; Golisopod filling its trainer’s insides with its hot, goopy and yellow-tinted seed, and Guzma’s white milky ejaculate spraying across his bed and Golisopod’s smaller claws.

Done now, the Pokemon let him go and Guzma collapsed on the bed, breathing ragged. Forcing himself up with an arm, he reached with the opposite and grabbed the Ultra Ball from the floor and recalling the sated beast of a bug.

“Ugh… I… I think I need to talk to somebody about this…”


End file.
